


Take Me Home For Christmas

by goldenwolfrose



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Female Relationships, Freeform, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 20:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17608640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenwolfrose/pseuds/goldenwolfrose
Summary: It's getting close to the Holiday's and Jemma calls home only to be bombarded about bringing someone home and as expected she says she's bringing someone. Daisy being the selfless glutton for punishment volunteers to be her fake girlfriend. Of course, Fitz knows Daisy likes Jemma and Leo might be meddling in Jemma's relationship with someone.





	Take Me Home For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> A/U Not Canon-Compliant.   
> Fitz is mentioned in this fic but he really only serves as a best friend and a schemer to get them together. 
> 
> Not Beta Read!  
> But if anyone is interested I'm open to sharing my work before I publish so it's better. I use Grammarly but it doesn't understand conversational language. 
> 
> This was supposed to be just a long one-shot, then it spiraled into me seeing how much I could write in an afternoon then it became a multi-chapter fic.

It was a rare day off, something no one on the team had enjoyed in months, and really everyone should be relaxing around the base. But when Daisy rolled out of bed and went to the kitchen looking for an early afternoon snack she was shocked to find Jemma in her lab as if this was an ordinary day. Ok well shocked isn’t exactly the emotion that runs through Daisy’s body. Its Jemma Daisy’s mind reasons and her not being in the lab would be more shocking than her working on something even on a day off.

The picture of Jemma working in her lab sends a crooked little smile to Daisy’s lips and the hacker can’t help but imagine what Jemma is in their doing. Knowing Jemma she is probably talking to herself trying to figure out some problem, as if talking aloud was the solution to every scientific problem. Jemma’s nose is probably scrunched up in that adorable little way she gets whenever some test doesn’t offer the expected results. Most importantly Daisy is certain that Jemma is completely engrossed in the thing she loves the most and has that determined focused stare that even after all these years sends a little flutter to Daisy’s stomach.

It’s a dumb idea and Daisy’s known that since the very first time her eyes saw how in love Jemma was with her work. Falling for someone out of her league was dumb enough, but falling for someone who was not only smarter than she would ever be and who ended up becoming her best friend was well just completely idiotic.

Daisy was proud of herself, it had been almost three years since she realized the depth of her feelings for the biochemist and she was certain that no one other than Fitz had figured it out. Sure, part of the reason she was sure no one figured out Daisy’s feelings were the couple people Daisy had tried to date since she joined the team. Those guys had been great, definitely improvements from Miles and some of the guys she met through the Rising Tide, but in the end none of them were Jemma. And at this point, Daisy had rationalized that there was never going to be anyone like Jemma.

Fitz had spent the better part of the last few months, trying to convince Daisy to just talk to Jemma about her feelings. Sure Fitz made a great case if Jemma never knew how Daisy felt nothing could ever happen between them. Once when Jemma had accidentally admitted one night when the team had been drinking that she was pansexual, Daisy had almost told Jemma about her feelings. Before that night Daisy had been able to keep her feelings at bay because she figured Jemma was straight, and there was no point in telling your straight best friend you wanted to kiss them. Before Daisy could say anything though Daisy sobered up and convinced herself that even if Jemma was pan Jemma was way out of Daisy’s league.

Now every time Fitz argued that she just tell Jemma her feelings that was Daisy’s defense, that Jemma deserved better than a high school dropout who lived out of a van for years and probably would still be in that van if SHIELD hadn’t kidnapped her. For a while, Fitz fought her back reminding Daisy about all of the skills and how they probably would have died a few times over without Daisy’s hacking skills and how awesome of a field agent she had become. No matter what though, Daisy found an excuse to not tell Jemma about her feelings. Daisy’s current argument was that a pinning heart was better than a broken heart and an awkward friendship.

Looking at Jemma through the glass walls of the lab though Daisy couldn’t help but wonder if Fitz was right and if she shouldn’t just make a move. Before Daisy can do something stupid she spins away from the window and heads back down the hall towards the kitchen in search of something to eat.

Successfully no longer hungry after finding some cold pizza, Daisy moves about the kitchen in a practiced ease. Fresh coffee grounds are sitting in the bottom of the French press and the kettle is warming on the stove. Walking back and forth across the kitchen Daisy grabs the kettle before it screams and finds herself pouring some of the water into the French press and the rest over a tea infuser she doesn’t remember putting inside Jemma’s cup. It’s too late to stop now, since the leaves are wet, so Daisy finishes pouring the water and begins questioning her own sanity.

Without having to really think about it Daisy walks out of the kitchen a few minutes later, her coffee and Jemma’s tea both perfectly prepared. She’s not sure when she remembered how Jemma liked her tea but as her feet carry her back down the hall towards Jemma she knows she’s done it right. Somewhere inside Daisy’s heart, she’s certain of it.

When Daisy approaches the doors to the lab they swoosh open easily and as usual, Jemma doesn’t even acknowledge the noise. Jemma doesn’t notice Daisy walking across the space between the lab table where Jemma is definitely doing that mumbling to herself thing and the doors and despite trying to make as much noise as possible for someone who is only walking Jemma doesn’t notice her until after Daisy has put the tea down in front of her.

In fact, it takes another moment or two where Daisy is unabashedly staring at Jemma before the scientist squeaks at the sudden appearance of her best friend.

“Ahh” Jemma squeaks adoringly, “Sorry Daisy” a surprised blush tickling Jemma’s ears “I didn’t hear you come in.”

Daisy can’t stop the tickled smile that pulls across her face at the adorableness of her crush, “It’s okay Jems” Daisy offers back sweetly, “it’s kinda cute when you’re being…” trailing off for a moment trying to find the right word before deciding on something and waving her hand about the space Jemma is in, “being all sciency.”

Dropping her head, slightly embarrassed at the gentle teasing in Daisy’s tone, “I’m just stuck on something” Jemma offers as an explanation.

Daisy’s tongue peeks out from between her teeth and Jemma can’t help but focus on it just slightly and she almost misses Daisy timidly complimenting her.

“I’m not complaining, Jems” Daisy’s voice soft and adoring, “it’s cute”.

Shit, Daisy thinks to herself when her mind catches up to what she just said, calling Jemma cute was definitely not something you did to your best friend at least not in the way she just said it, laced with loving affection.

Thankfully Jemma chooses to avoid commenting on it, even though she definitely files the comment away for her to overthink about later that and the way Daisy’s cheeks are most definitely redder than a moment before. Instead of saying anything, Jemma’s attention is captured by the steaming mug on the table in front of her.

“Daisy” Jemma begins as she reaches for the mug noticing the mug she got for Daisy last Christmas in front of Daisy, “did you bring me some tea?”

The noise that escapes from Jemma’s lips as the tea fills her senses would be considered devilish in so many instances and when it gets to Daisy’s ears it definitely does something to Daisy’s pulse.

Cuddling the warm science pun cup that Daisy had gotten her for her birthday between her hands, she can’t help but softly smile a wordless thanks to Daisy, “It’s perfect Daisy.”

She knows that it would be really easy to fall into a pit of flirting if she isn’t careful so Daisy tries her best to steer the conversation away from anything remotely sweet and loving. “So Jems” Daisy waves her hand at the computer near Jemma’s side of the lab table, “what’s got you so tied up?”

Really tied up, Daisy mentally slaps herself for the horrible double meaning that could have had if they were dating. She really needs to get herself together this morning, she’s had a harder and harder time containing her crush around Jemma but this is getting to an entirely new level of embarrassment and Daisy takes a moment to thank the gods that Fitz isn’t here to tease her about this.

Trying to keep her focus on what Jemma needs right now, “I don’t know if I can help but I don’t mind listening” Daisy offers hopefully.

Before Jemma can answer, even though Daisy is pretty sure Jemma’s face lite up at Daisy’s offer, Jemma’s phone starts buzzing from where Jemma had dropped it hours ago when she came into the lab. It had been going off for hours honestly, and it was one of the big reasons Jemma had been in the lab since early this morning. She wasn’t exactly ignoring the calls that had been coming in since early in the morning, she just wasn’t necessarily looking forward to the continuation of the call with her mum that she had struggled through a few days ago.

Christmas was coming again, and for once SHIELD wasn’t crumbling around her and the team was all trying to escape for at least a few days and see family and friends that had been pushed to the side during the countless almost world ending events over the last few years. Jemma had made the mistake after Coulson informed everyone that they were expected to be gone for a few days over the holidays, he rationalized that they could all reassemble in a few hours if the world was threatened again, of calling her mum and dad and letting them know that she would actually be coming home for a holiday for the first time in years. As had become a habit in the last few years whenever Jemma managed to call home, the conversation quickly turned to her dating life. Her mum had been rooting for Jemma to get together with Fitz since he visited one summer during their academy years, and now every conversation included numerous interrogations of the status of their relationship and what Jemma was waiting for before dating him, or anyone else whenever her Dad was able to push the conversation away from Fitz.

Jemma loved her family and she missed seeing them, even though she hadn’t really called that home in years it was always nice to be around them and back where she grew up. But, Jemma really couldn’t deal with the third degree she would hear from her mum about needing to bring Fitz home for the holidays and how maybe the holiday spirit would spark their budding romance. No matter how many times she told them both that she wasn’t interested in Fitz, he was her best friend and that was it, her mum was always able to turn it into a ‘not yet’ pronouncement and effectively ignore what Jemma had said.

The conversation the other day wasn’t much different, except when her dad had asked if there was anyone special in her life, Jemma paused. It was barely a breath of a pause but it was enough for her mum to get her hopes up and begin a whole new line of harassment. ‘Oh Jemma you must bring them home’ or ‘Jemma it’s so beautiful here right now, definitely enough to bring a spark to a marriage proposal’ amongst the endless questions about who the lucky man was or why they already weren’t dating and in love, planning her eventual grandkids. She kicked herself as soon as mum caught the hitch in her response and she really hadn’t meant to stumble even for a moment, but she had a crush, has had a crush for a long time but really didn’t want to admit that to anyone else and it was almost impossible for her brain to not think about Daisy when her dad asked.

When Jemma’s phone stopped vibrating on the table a moment later, Jemma breathed a sigh of relief hoping that she was going to be able to avoid the conversation for a while longer. Her hopes were short lived though when the phone picked right back up and started vibrating against the counter again. This time though it almost seemed like the phone was vibrating more forcefully than it had been a moment ago, which was ridiculous but Jemma was certain even her phone was getting tired of ignoring the calls.

“Um, Jems” Daisy questions cautiously from her seat drifting her eyes back and forth from the phone to Jemma, “you gonna answer that?”

Her shoulders sag in defeat knowing that if she ignores this call not only will Daisy wonder what is going on her mum will only be that much worse when they finally talk again and with the holidays only a few days away she knows she can’t put this call off much longer.

Pulling the phone off the counter, swiping against the screen accepting the call Jemma is barely even able to form an apology before being interrupted by her mum.

Daisy isn’t sure who it is, but she can tell from the way Jemma’s shoulders shrug and the way her eyes roll back into her head as soon as the conversation starts that it is someone Jemma has been less than excited to hear from. She tries to give Jemma some space and even shrugs her shoulders at Jemma silently asking if she would like her to leave but as soon as she does Jemma’s eyes are darting at her pleading for the company.

It’s not like Jemma usually gets many words in during her calls with her parents, but clearly ignoring mum has only encouraged the older woman to ramble on nonstop for the longest of times. Catching a momentary pause in her mum’s disproval, Jemma chances a ‘Hi mum’. It isn’t really necessary to mention the mum part but Jemma’s hoping that Daisy is listening so that the hacker knows who she is talking to and why she is grateful for the company.

There had been plenty of conversations after other phone calls over the last few years of Jemma venting about her mum, and even sometimes her dad, to Daisy. So Daisy will understand the tension that pulls against Jemma’s shoulders, or at least that’s what Jemma hopes. When Daisy settles into the stool next to Jemma, closing the small distance the lab table had put between them, Jemma knows that Daisy caught the mention of her mum.

The addition of Daisy’s hand on top of her free hand, is enough to almost noticeably catch Jemma’s breath and thankfully Daisy is too engrossed in trying to pick up parts of the conversation to notice and her mum has returned to interrogating Jemma about this mystery person that her mum insists must come home with her for the holiday.

Daisy still can’t hear the conversation, as much as she tries to focus in on what is being said on the other side of the line as well as the occasional word Jemma is able to get in and it’s frustrating because she can see the tension pulling Jemma’s shoulders tighter and tighter.

“No mum” Jemma finally manages to get a few actual words in, instead of the grunt or mumble or quiet yeah “I’m not bringing them home for the holidays.”

The ‘them’ that is included in Jemma’s retort to her mother catches Daisy by surprise and she tries to not let it show but her fingers still pull slightly away from Jemma’s hand and when Jemma casts a worried glance over at Daisy she knows she really wasn’t able to keep the surprise to herself. Daisy didn’t know there were any ‘them’s’ in Jemma’s life. For the briefest flash Daisy wonders if Fitz had been interested in Jemma as she once assumed but Daisy is able to dismiss that almost as quickly as it popped into her head. There is no way he would have been pushing Daisy so much to confess her feelings if he had interest in Jemma, plus Daisy had been picking up some gay crush vibes from Fitz and one of the lab assistants lately so she pushed that aside. Taking solace in her belief that the ‘them’ wasn’t, in fact, Fitz didn’t really help because Daisy couldn’t think of anyone else around that she even could imagine Jemma being into.

The conversation is continuing in the background of Daisy’s thinking, well it’s mostly Jemma humming her agreement annoyance or disagreement while her mum clearly runs the conversation. Daisy is so consumed with trying to figure out who this ‘them’ is that she almost misses Jemma hesitantly mention, “we just started dating mum” followed by a long huff of annoyance, “yes we just started” which leads to another long pause of Jemma rolling her eyes and huffing with annoyance, “so I don’t want to subject them to a Christmas interrogation, it’s brand new and they don’t deserve that.”

Honestly, Daisy should be more surprised by the length of sentence Jemma was able to get in, but her mind absolutely froze at the Jemma dating someone. Jemma was her best friend, she would have definitely mentioned if she started dating someone wouldn’t she? Sure Jemma might not have mentioned a crush, conversations about crushes had always been a weird topic between them, so it isn’t impossible to believe that Jemma wouldn’t have mentioned that. But, dating someone that has to be part of some unwritten best friend code and Daisy tries her best to not be hurt by how much the thought of Jemma dating someone stings all the way to her core.

Without even noticing it Jemma hangs up with her mom, and when Jemma curls her hand so that she can intertwine her fingers with Daisy’s it gets Daisy’s attention. Snapping her head up from the floor where her heart had dropped too she catches Jemma staring at her worriedly. After that conversation Daisy thinks it should be her that is worried about Jemma instead it’s the other way around.

She tries to think about something to say, something that won’t come out snarky or hurt, but luckily she doesn’t have too when Jemma starts apologizing squeezing her fingers against Daisy’s. “Sorry” Jemma offers apologetically “you had to hear that”

Daisy is certain it’s going to be some apology about Daisy finding out about Jemma’s new boyfriend, or possibly worse her new girlfriend, this way instead her mind is snapped to attention when Jemma starts rambling about how she snapped and made up a relationship hoping it would get her mom off her back, but now she’s stuck with her mum being even more pushy about her bringing someone home and that she didn’t really mean to lie and she’s sorry Daisy had to witness that and that now Jemma doesn’t know what to do because she basically has to bring someone home otherwise she probably shouldn’t even show up.

Feeling lighter than she has in a while, and definitely better than a few minutes ago when her heart was on the floor, Daisy makes possibly the dumbest suggestion ever and if she gave herself a moment or two to think about what she was about to do she would have definitely stopped herself from interrupting Jemma’s rambling.

“I could do it” it’s a mix between offer, certainty, and hesitation and it completely stops Jemma in her tracks.

Flipping her hair over her shoulder, Jemma stares at Daisy clearly shocked at the suddenness of the offer and the potential complications that could definitely bring to her holidays. Jemma had seen enough Hallmark holiday movies to know that going on holiday with your secret crush led to feelings being revealed and in the movies that always worked out well, but Jemma was certain this was not a movie and if those feelings came out she definitely not end up with the girl.

Jemma just stares, not saying anything, and it’s honestly making Daisy a little nervous, or well a lot nervous and she almost fumbles when she adds, “be your girlfriend” blushing and quickly trying to cover her slip up, because she definitely wants to be Jemma’s girlfriend but right now is not the time to think about that, “well fake girlfriend” taking a deep breath and trying to find a little bit more confidence, “besides it’d be fun to see where little Jemma grew up” a smile blossoming on her face, “plus I wasn’t really going to go anywhere so this helps me.”

Jemma’s mind explodes, literally, every synapsis in her brain goes off at the same moment when Daisy says ‘girlfriend’. Rationally she knows that Daisy only means ‘fake girlfriend’ and her thoughts are confirmed when Daisy hastily adds that a moment later but still the thought of Daisy as her girlfriend is more than she can handle.

Patiently, as well as patiently as a nervous Daisy can manage right now, Daisy waits for Jemma to say something anything, even if Jemma shoots the idea down and talks about taking Fitz since her parents already know him and would probably be over the moon if she brought him home as a boyfriend. She tries to focus on Jemma’s eyes but their glassed over and for a moment Daisy wonders if it’s because of the absurdity of the offer and in the end Daisy casts her eyes back towards the ground ignoring the sinking feeling in her gut.

It takes a breath or two for Jemma’s heart to calm down her eyes to regain the ability to actually focus and Jemma notices that Daisy is clearly worried so Jemma forces her mind to come up with some functional word other than a mumbling mess that she knows her brain wants to be right now.

“Daisy” Jemma calls hesitantly hoping to pull Daisy’s attention away from the floor where it’s fallen too, “you really don’t have to” the bit of hopefulness and affection that laces her retort though betrays her real thoughts, “I wouldn't….”Jemma trails off trying to find the right words “I wouldn’t want to put you through that” Jemma’s brain acting before she can think about what she says next, “as a fake girlfriend”.

It takes a moment or two for Jemma’s words to play out in her mind and she realizes that the way she phrased that sentence could easily be taken to mean she would be ok with that if Daisy was actually her girlfriend. Which go a number of ways the less likely meaning that Jemma is a sadist and finds putting people through her mother’s constant nagging and interrogation fun. Or, what it really means is that she wishes Daisy were her girlfriend. Oddly enough at this moment Jemma really hopes Daisy chooses the sadist line of thinking and avoids turning this fake girlfriend conversation into something even more embarrassing.

There’s a glimmer of hope that catches on fire again in Daisy’s chest when Jemma doesn’t scoff at Daisy’s offer and the way Jemma adds ‘fake girlfriend’ but Daisy tries to keep it from consuming her too much. “Really Jems” Daisy offers a renewed sense of hope in her voice, “I don’t mind” a little teasing coming through now, “besides parents love me.”

It’s a joke and they both know it, when she was younger she was always the orphanage kid and parents at best felt sorry for her and as an adult she never lasted in relationships for her to meet the parents. So if Jemma caved and let Daisy come with her, which she knows is a HORRIBLE idea, it’d probably be the first parents Daisy’s ever really met.

Weighing her options, spending a week at home inflicting her mum on Daisy and being in a confined space with her crush acting like a loving couple, or showing up at home empty handed and likely disowned Jemma’s voice is laced with nerves, “Daisy” squeezing the other woman’s hand again dropping their intertwined hands onto her knee, “you really don’t have to” words tainted with concern “I’m the one that lied” now trying to sound certain “I should be the one that suffers” Jemma’s thumb unconsciously starts tracing circles against the back of Daisy’s hand, “not you”.

Butterflies bloom in Daisy’s chest at the intimate way Jemma’s thumb is tracing patterns on her hand and it should probably encourage Daisy to run and hide in her room until she’s manages to get over Jemma instead it gives her a rush of confidence, “I’m going Jems!” Daisy uses her free hand and brushes against Jemma’s cheek trying to pull Jemma’s eyes towards her own, “I want to!”

Outside the lab, unseen by Jemma or Daisy stands a smug Fitz watching the entire interaction occur. The intimacy that is filling the room in front of him only makes Fitz feel more smug and certain in what he’s done. Pulling his phone from his pocket he answers the text that is already waiting unread, ‘Phase 1 a go! Nice job’

Fitz ignores the vibration of a new that immediately bounces back and returns his phone to his pocket deciding that a cup of tea is in order after a plan so well executed so far. Behind him, as he trails away from the lab Jemma and Daisy are still locked eye to eye their breathing slightly distressed as both of them can feel the energy that is charging the room around them.

With Jemma focusing in on the clear and undeniable stubbornness that lies behind Daisy’s eyes Jemma knows she has no choice at this point but to take Daisy up on her offer. She’s still certain that this is going to end horribly and more than likely with Daisy hating her but the thought of having Daisy by her side, being her girlfriend even if it is only for show is too enticing to try and argue against any more.

“Ok” Jemma resigns quietly while squeezing Daisy’s hand, “but I apologize for my parents in advance” taking a deep breath, “you really don’t know what you’ve agreed to.”

It’s probably a fake smile and one that internally Daisy knows Jemma can probably see through but Daisy hopes Jemma can also see her confidence that everything will work out okay in the end. Despite the attempt at bravado, there is that nagging worry in the back of Daisy’s mind that her biggest problem with this arrangement isn’t going to be Jemma’s mum or dad. Which if she’s being honest is a little terrifying between lying to them about her relationship even if the feelings she’ll likely be talking about are all too real and then the interrogation Daisy is certain Jemma’s mum will pull on her but all that is nothing to playing Jemma’s girlfriend for at least a week without letting those very real feelings slip out.

Their fingers and eyes are still holding onto the other and it’s the buzzing of Jemma’s phone that once again pulls their attention away from each other. Jemma looks down and grumbles some almost curse word if Daisy hears correctly and knew her British slang better before she opens the phone and acknowledges her mother once again.

“Mum we just hung up” Jemma clips at her mother and it brings a smile to Daisy’s face seeing the usually flawless Jemma Simmons short and flustered. The conversation continues with their hands still intertwined and every once in a while Daisy squeezes lightly against Jemma’s hand when she can see the other woman struggling with something her mum is saying.

 Eventually Jemma is able to get a few words in, almost at her wits end since Jemma could have said this minutes ago and avoided her mum’s prattling, “Mum” Jemma pushes, “we’ll be there” even without the phone near her Daisy can hear the noise Jemma’s mum makes at the revelation before Jemma’s mum goes off on another dozen questions. Jemma’s eyes are growing cross and eventually, she snaps, “no mum it’s not Fitz, it’s Daisy and she’s lovely and perfect and my girlfriend”. For the briefest of moments Daisy expects Jemma to slam the end call button and huff in annoyance, instead, Jemma flops her head down against the table and listens to her mother’s continued words.

Without even missing a beat Jemma’s mom goes from prattling on about Fitz or whatever boy Jemma was being home and how she couldn’t wait for grandchildren to how happy she is that Jemma found someone and that even lesbians can adopt now or have kids of their own and that she is just so excited. The fact that Jemma was bringing home a girl wasn’t even an issue and while Jemma came out as pan long ago to her family it was still the first time she had actually talked about dating a girl and Jemma had expected some reluctance given how much her mum had been pushing Fitz as a husband. There was no judgment though and it seemed like her mum was even more excited than before at the thought of Daisy coming with her.

The call lasted a while longer while Jemma’s mum poked at prodded at what Daisy liked to eat and do, all things Jemma could answer without really needing to think. The questions from her mum about their relationship were a bit trickier since she needed to have a story that would match with Daisy when they were home but it was still easy enough to let her real feelings fill in the gaps they would work on before they made it to Jemma’s home. With a final good-bye and a promise that they would be there in a few days Jemma was finally able to hang up the phone and querk her eyebrow at Daisy, “Still sure you want to do this?”

The question wasn’t really meant to sound so serious but Jemma needed to make sure Daisy had an out before this all become too much, even though Jemma hoped with all her might that Daisy wouldn’t back out. When Jemma’s eyes looked up from the edge of the lab counter she was met with a grinning Daisy who was nodding her head happily and bashfully adding “anything for you Jems”.

The next few days were full of chanced glances and odd pauses in the hallway and around the base. Nothing really changed, Daisy still brought Jemma tea in the morning and lunch or dinner later when Jemma would forget to eat. And the pair of them talked just like before but it was almost as if they were standing on the edge of a cliff and neither was sure what the other wanted to do, jump or run away, so they did nothing.

For Fitz watching the next few days of Jemma and Daisy be well frustrating, at least to his meddling plans, was agonizing. Fitz had hoped that working with Jemma’s mum would finally push one of them to admit their feelings for the other so Fitz could have a day without one of them whining about their feelings for the other. It had taken some convincing on Fitz’s part to get Jemma’s mum on board since she had been rooting for a Fitz Simmons relationship for years. But when he started sending photos and videos of Jemma around Daisy to Jemma’s mum it became easier and easier. If Jemma knew that her mums recent increase in interrogating Jemma about relationships and Fitz was because of his meddling Fitz is pretty sure he would be dead, hopefully by the time she learns it was him behind everything Jemma and Daisy will be a couple and too happy to be mad at him. So Fitz kept quietly texting Jemma’s mom, telling her about the ups and downs over the last few days. Even through text Fitz could tell that Jemma’s mum was just as frustrated at their lack of progress but promised a few days at home with the magic of Yule that would change.

Sending one final text to Jemma’s mum, Fitz hugged Daisy and then Jemma at the airport wishing them a safe flight and a good holiday. His well wishes were clearly loaded and neither woman missed the subtle implication of Fitz’s words but somehow thought he was only saying it to the one person and not both.

Turning away from Fitz, both women a light blush coloring their cheeks, Jemma and Daisy meander through security and towards their gate a bounce to their steps.

Waiting for boarding is possibly the worst experience of flying and since Daisy had basically no experience with commercial flying she found the process of just sitting in an airport terminal unbearable. Daisy had explored the terminal twice already coming back with drinks for her and Jemma the last time and Jemma could tell by the way Daisy’s knee was bouncing she was getting bored once again.

It was actually less that Daisy was bored, although flying air SHIELD was definitely better than this sitting and waiting thing, but more that Daisy was nervous. There were a lot of things that Daisy and Jemma hadn’t talked about and well done and it made Daisy almost queasy. Holding hands with Jemma had been a thing of comfort for them for a while but since the fake girlfriend agreement it had become a regular occurrence and even if they didn’t mean too, their hands would just seek each other out and intertwine together like they were magnets being drawn together. And subtle cuddling had been becoming more of thing, with Jemma accidentally falling asleep with her head in Daisy’s lap recently. So Daisy really wasn’t worried about those aspects of pretending to be with Jemma. Kissing though! Kissing was something that was giving Daisy endless amounts of nervous energy and had gotten so bad it actually kept her up the night before.

In other relationships kissing was just something Daisy did and there was almost always no feelings behind it. But this was Jemma and Daisy didn’t want that with her, but Daisy was also terrified at how badly her own heart would ache one their lips touched. So instead of being able to brush off the implications of kissing Jemma, Daisy overthought it and when Jemma’s hand rested on Daisy’s knee Daisy knew that Jemma knew something was up.

 Instead of waiting for Jemma to say anything, the light teasing which Jemma was actually going to direct at Daisy, Daisy blurts out “WESHOULDKISS”.

In all the ways Daisy had pictured talking to Jemma about the whole kissing thing because couples kiss and Daisy knew Jemma’s parents would get suspicious if they spent an entire week and never kissed, this was most definitely not the way she planned it to happen.

By the deer in headlights look that is plastered against Jemma’s face, Jemma was just as unprepared for what Daisy just rambled out. Taking a breath, partly to calm her own nerves and partly so Jemma could refocus, Daisy worries the inside of her cheek before trying to brush off what she just said, “You know….” hoping Jemma would put the pieces together and she wouldn’t have to say anything more but when Jemma cocks her head clearly confused at Daisy, she know she’s going to have to offer a decent excuse, “well couples kiss and it’d be weird” gaining a bit more confidence at way this is sounding more rational “if it didn’t look like we have never kissed before.”

Releasing a breath she didn’t know she was holding the thought rattles around in Jemma’s mind a moment. Daisy’s right, as she’s come to learn happens far more often than anyone gives her credit for, but kissing. Jemma was pretty sure she would explode if she kissed Daisy, and there was absolutely no way her feelings wouldn’t bleed through once their lips touched but her parents would definitely suspect something if they didn’t kiss. Really Jemma should have thought of this when she agreed to Daisy’s offer, but she hadn’t and now she’s sitting in an airport terminal trying to figure out some rational reason she can offer to object to Daisy’s suggestion. When her mind comes up empty, not that she really gave it much thought, kissing Daisy even if it was going to be fake was better than never kissing her, right?

It’s a small nod at first and Daisy almost misses it, but slowly Jemma is muttering her agreement and nodding her head positively. Her hands are sweating and Daisy drags them against her jeans before she lets them close the space between her Jemma which has somehow gotten much smaller than before she mentioned the whole kissing thing. Soon enough though Daisy’s fingers are brushing against the side of Jemma’s cheek, Jemma unconsciously leaning into the touch happily, and Daisy is leaning in towards Jemma’s lips her heart beating so fast it could easily pop out of her chest.

When their lips connect it’s sweet and chaste and even though the movies promise fireworks and explosions there’s none of that with this first kiss. Instead of fireworks, it’s almost like the world stops spinning around them and time becomes nothing. Daisy’s lips mold happily against Jemma’s and what should have been a short sweet kiss vanishes as neither woman pulls away instead deepening the kiss ever so slightly. It’s the brush of Daisy’s tongue against Jemma’s lips and the subsequent shudder that tingles through Jemma’s body that manages to break the spell they are under and Jemma pulls back probably faster than she should.

If Daisy is hurt by the way Jemma pulls away from their kiss she doesn’t show it, in fact, if Jemma could put words to it she almost seems like she is still lost in the moment and wishing it was still going. There’s a moment where Jemma almost decides to go back to kissing her best friend, but she could tell even from that brief kiss that it would definitely lead to something she’s not quite comfortable with happening, at least here in an airport. Deciding that leaving Daisy hanging where their lips were once connected isn’t right either, Jemma quickly darts in and leaves another chaste kiss against Daisy’s lips.

The darting kiss is enough to break the spell Daisy had been under and a deep rep blush spills across her features. If it weren’t so adorable Jemma is certain that she would be sporting a similar blush instead she kind of feels really good about herself that she caused that brief break down of Daisy’s.

Nervous and fumbling over her words, “So…” waving at the space they had just been kissing in “that was” there’s a pause where Daisy thinks about what she should say admit the truth or downplay the kiss, “amazing” she chooses the truth even if it backfires.

This time it’s Jemma who is colored with a deep red blush and Jemma forces her eyes to look anywhere but at the object of her affection. Looking away from Daisy also has the added benefit of keeping her from wanting to kiss her again.

Daisy though has other plans and sneakily runs her hand back against Jemma’s cheek. She knows she’s playing with fire and when this is over and done with after visiting Jemma’s family there will probably be nothing left of her heart but she can’t help herself. Curling a few fingers under Jemma’s jaw Daisy gently angles Jemma’s lips so she can reconnect them. “For science” Daisy cheekily mumbles before bringing her lips back against Jemma’s.

The kiss time though is charged with energy and want and picks up right where the last one ended, Daisy’s tongue lightly ghosting against Jemma’s lips. There’s no pressure and Jemma could easily angle away if she wanted but at that moment she is glad of Daisy’s cheekiness and lets the kiss go. The brushing of Daisy’s tongue against her lips again sends butterflies throughout her body and before she can even think about it, her lips are opening just the slightest allowing Daisy entrance. It’s soft and gentle despite the energy that is coursing through their connected lips, the way Daisy softly explores Jemma’s mouth shouldn’t be as addictive as Jemma can already feel it becoming. Soon enough Jemma is darting her own tongue against Daisy’s and one of them is humming at the new sensations.

Before, the kiss can turn any steamier Jemma and Daisy are interrupted by an announcement over the loudspeaker that their flight is boarding. Reluctantly they pull away from each other, their lips already lightly swollen and for some reason, neither woman can manage to glance at the other. Instead of looking at each other Jemma and Daisy reluctantly fumble for their luggage and step away from their seats and towards the crowd already gathered around their gate.

Boarding the plane and finding their seats in first class is an unusually awkward experience. Clearly deciding to kiss was a bad idea if it was going to make them this awkward around each other. Which kind of sucked for Daisy because ignoring her feelings about Jemma the couple kisses they had shared earlier were the best of her life. For the next few minutes, Daisy just twisted her hands around playing with the seat belt and absently fumbling through the airline magazine. From the corner of her eye should could see Jemma being just as nervous.

It was risky but in that moment Daisy made yet another stupid decision because she couldn’t deal with this anxiety and stress that would probably only get worse if she didn’t do anything and Jemma meant too much, “Jems” Daisy tried lightly hoping Jemma would actually acknowledge her. It took a moment but eventually, Jemma stopped flipping the buckle of her seatbelt and cautiously looked at Daisy.

Needing to interject some humor into the situation hoping that it would lighten up the next several hours and get them back to being their usual selves, Daisy makes a wisecrack, “So you know” eyes waggling a little “you’re not a bad kisser.”

The quirk of Jemma’s eyebrow is the first sign that Daisy’s attempt at humor was successful, the smirk and chuckle that follow right after definitely mean Daisy made the right choice. In an instant, the tense energy that was sitting between them is gone and it almost feels like everything is back to normal. Huffing slightly amused, “You’re not so bad yourself Daisy” Jemma teases before hitting Daisy’s shoulder playfully.

Feigning being hurt by Jemma’s playful jab Daisy leans and winks at Jemma, “If we practice” Daisy begins her words laced with something different “you could be even better” a smile is plastered to Daisy’s face as she barely manages to finish her joke before laughing.

For a brief moment, Jemma is almost offended and almost decides to launch herself at Daisy’s lips to prove how good she is but the smile that bursts across Daisy’s face ends up quelling those thoughts and instead she smacks Daisy’s arm with a little more oomph than last time.

The playful smile that had been gracing Jemma’s face a few moments ago returns, “You are the worst Daisy” Jemma snickers at Daisy’s antics.

The pair of them settle into a comfortable dance of passing magazines and headphones after joking about their kissing and settling the tension between them.  Once they are in the air things settle down even more and blankets and pillows are offered for the long flight across the Atlantic.

Daisy hums to herself as she fluffs her pillow that traveling first class definitely has its perks and as she feels a pillow and a head settle against her shoulder Daisy knows that traveling first class is definitely the best thing ever. With Jemma curled up against her side it was easy to fall asleep and before the attendant even started asking about drinks Daisy was fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my attempt at a classic 'Fake Girlfriend AU'. 
> 
> I would love to offer an update schedule but I'm the worst at that so I won't. I know where I want to go next it's just about finding the muse to write them. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are love!   
> For real even a <3 in the comments section blows me away. 
> 
> Check out my other works on here or come visit me on tumblr I'm goldenwolfrose there too.


End file.
